digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Agumon
Agumon Agumon is a Reptile Digimon, whose name is derived from the onomatopoeia for . He is a short and stout Tyrannosaurus rex-like Digimon standing about 3 feet tall, and has bright orange skin and light green eyes. It also has flattened forearms with broad, three-clawed hands, though early artwork for the Digimon virtual pet depicted its hands with four claws, and distinct pectoral muscles. His legs and arms are shown to be very vascular. His tail is stubby, and his head and snout are almost as large as the rest of its body. He has a stubborn personality and its strength is weak since it is still growing. He is reliable and ferocious, and sports a very brave nature. Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers In line 8, 14, and 25, Agumon digivolves from Koromon to Greymon. In line 24, Agumon digivolves from Koromon to Greymon with a Digi-Egg and Garurumon without. Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamers Agumon is one of the Digimon Ryo Akiyama begins the game with, a reference to Anode/Cathode Tamer, where Agumon is the first Digimon he gets there. Digimon Tamers An Agumon toy appeared in Takato's dream when he wanted to fight with Guilmon. A basic sketch of Agumon can be clearly seen in Digimon Tamers Episode 44, in a picture frame with two of the Wild Bunch group, who created the basic idea for and studied Digimon in this series. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The Agumon card is named "PF HP Plus III", which increases a Digimon's Max HP by 120 when equipped.Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Ajora Fravashi GameFAQs (2003-07-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-09. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Digimon Frontier There were some Agumon were at the Autumn Leaf Fair. One was standing next to a veemon. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Many Agumon were being trained by Leo at Lord HolyAngemon's castle on Taichi's and Zeromaru's first visit. These Agumon then digivolved into Champions and were sent across the Digital World to protect cities, three of which became Greymon, Meramon, and Centarumon to protect Hospitown. Two Agumon were among the young digimon in Star City who wanted to shake Taichi and Zero's hands. Digital Monster D-Project Agumon digivolves from Koromon can will digivolve into Greymon. By giving it the Human Spirit of Flame, it can digivolve to Agunimon. The DemiDevimon from the first area will turn into an Agumon once defeated. Post-game, this Agumon can be battled; he will digivolve into WarGreymon. Digimon World Agumon is one of the Digimon you can start with. You can find another Agumon when you go out of the city. When you beat it, this Agumon manages the City Bank. You can also obtain Botamon on a Digi-Egg when your partner dies. Botamon will digivolve into Koromon, then Agumon. Agumon can digivolves into Greymon, Meramon, Birdramon, Centarumon, Monochromon, or Tyrannomon depending on his stats. Two Agumons are with Ogremon the "Bandits" that you have to defeat. Digimon World 2 Agumon is of the Digimon you start by joining the Gold Hawk Team. Agumon digivolves into Greymon, then MetalGreymon and finally WarGreymon. Agumon is only the rookie that is not seen in any domains. Digimon World 3 Agumon is one of the Digimon in the Attack Pack. If you do not start with an Agumon, the DRI Johann will give you one if you get the DDNA of MetalGreymon. When you play "hide" with Veemon, there are two Agumon to fool you. Agumon is a red Rookie Digimon card with 5/3. In the PAL/Japanese versions, Agumon appear in various colors. Digimon World 4 Agumon is one of the four starter digimon along with Veemon, Guilmon and Dorumon. Agumon can be evolved to WarGreymon after completing Undead Yard. Digimon Digital Card Battle Agumon is the first opponent in Beginner City's first Battle Arena. MetalGreymon is the last opponent in Wiseman Tower's first Battle Arena. Greymon is the last opponent in Beginner City's second Battle Arena, and continues in Beginner City Battle Arena. WarGreymon is the last opponent in both Beginner City's third Battle Arena and Wiseman Tower's second Battle Arena. Omnimon is the last opponent in Wiseman Tower's third Battle Arena. Agumon card belongs Red speciality, which has 570 HP, 380 circle attack, 200 triangle attack, and 120 circle-seal cross attack. His support card can boost own circle-attack +300. This card also can obtain by choose Veemon as a your first Partner Deck. Digimon Battle Spirit There are two Agumon who appear: Tai's partner and a second named . ExAgumon digivolves to Omnimon and is unlocked by beating the game with Gabumon. Digimon Tamers: Battle Spirit Ver 1.5 The two Agumon in Digimon Battle Spirit return in this game. Digimon Rumble Arena Agumon is a playable character, digivolving to WarGreymon. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Agumon is a playable character, first digivolving to Greymon then WarGreymon. Digimon Racing Agumon is a playable character, digivolving to Greymon and can dedigivolve to Koromon. Attacks * Pepper Breath (Baby Flame): Fires a blast of fireball of varying strength from its mouth. * Claw Attack ( ): Slashes quickly with his claws and fangs. Only used in Digimon Rumble Arena. * Cross Fight: Bites the enemy with his fiery fangs. * Mach Jab: Throws a rapid punch at opponent. * Battle Hawk: Brandishes an axe made of "Chrome Digizoid". Only used in Digimon World 4. Variations / Subspecies * BlackAgumon / SnowAgumon * Agumon (2006 anime) / Agumon X / DotAgumon * BigAgumon * Agumon Hakase / NiseAgumon Hakase * BushiAgumon * SantaAgumon Agumon (2006 anime) Agumon (2006 anime) is a Dinosaur Digimon whose name and design are derived from the onomatopoeia for . A unique Agumon which has bound red leather belts around its arms, it is questioned whether its growth differs from previous evolutions. As it's still growing, its power is weak, but it has grown hard, sharp claws on both its hands and feet, and it exhibits its power in combat. He has a stubborn personality and its strength is weak since it is still growing. He is reliable and ferocious, and sports a very brave nature.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/agumon/index.html Digimon Channel Digimon Dictionary] Digimon Data Squad Several Agumon were seen in a flashback to the massacre in the Digital World. Digimon Next Though Tsurugi's Agumon is the 2006 anime version, it lacks the signature bracers for the first few chapters until it degenerates from GeoGreymon.Digimon Next, "i-Land!" 06 Digimon World Data Squad Digimon World DS Agumon digivolves from Koromon at level 6 and digivolves into either Greymon at level 15 or GeoGreymon at level 17. Agumon also appears in Data Forest if you choose Koromon at the first time, and as a Tournament Digimon. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Agumon digivolves from Koromon at Level 7+ and digivolves into either Greymon at Level 18+ with 280+ Dragon Experience or GeoGreymon at Level 20+ with Friendship at 60% and Defense at 90. Agumon can be found in Limit Valley. Digimon World Championship Agumon digivolves from Koromon with at least 3 battles, and can digivolve to Greymon with 6 battles, GeoGreymon with 20 Dragon AP and 6 battles, Sukamon with 4 Penalty Points or Tyrannomon by passing time. Its a very strong digimon for a rookie. Attacks * Pepper Breath (Baby Flame): Spews flaming breath from its mouth to strike its opponent. * Spitfire Blast (Baby Burner): Accumulates "Pepper Breath" in its mouth and then unleashes it out all at once as a much more powerful blast. * Sharp Claws : Tears into the enemy with its razor-sharp claws. * Cross Fight: Bites the enemy with his fiery fangs. * Mach Jab: Throws a rapid punch at opponent. Attacks in Digimon World Data Squad * Baby Volcano: Fires a giant fire ball to cause an explosion. * : A stronger version of Surudoi Tsume. * Baby Claw: The strongest version of Surudoi Tsume. Variations / Subspecies * Agumon * BlackAgumon (2006 anime) / SnowAgumon (2006 anime) Agumon X Agumon X is an Agumon modified by the X-Antibody. The blue lines on his body are similar to that of Greymon and Greymon X. Digimon D-Cyber Agumon is partnered to Teru Raku. When Teru was controlled by MetalPhantomon, Agumon first appeared as a MetalGreymon X to save him. Later, Teru managed to get Agumon to Digivolve to Greymon X. After receiving power from the Holy Knights, Agumon gains Omekamon as a Champion Digivolution. Attacks * Baby Burner * Spitfire Variations / Subspecies * Agumon Notes and References es:Agumon Category:Digimon species Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Virus Busters Digimon Category:Metal Empire Digimon Category:Unknown Digimon Category:Reptile Digimon Category:Featured Articles